In many cases it is desirable that the wheels of a vehicle adapt to the ground surface over which it is traveling in such a way that the vehicle body remains substantially horizontal, even if one wheel or a plurality of wheels for example goes into a depression in the ground.
According to a proposal disclosed by DE 102013000724, the chassis of a motorized wheelchair consists of longitudinal supports that are parallel to one another, spaced apart from one another, oriented in the direction of travel, and on each of which a front and rear wheel is fastened, the longitudinal supports being connected by pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders to at least one connection block to which a seat is fastened.
Such an arrangement is extremely complex and expensive.